1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device and a method used in a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a communication device and method of handling a shortened enhanced physical downlink control channel transmission in a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Latency reduction is considered as a target for improving user experience regarding a wireless communication system. Latency reduction may be realized by shortening a transmission time interval (TTI) defined in the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) standard to a shorter TTI. However, it is still unknown how to transmit/receive a shortened enhanced physical downlink control channel (sEPDCCH) according to the shorter TTI. Thus, the sEPDCCH may not be transmitted/received properly. As a result, resource(s) cannot be exploited efficiently, and scheduling performance is degraded.
Thus, how to handle a shortened enhanced physical downlink control channel transmission is an important problem to be solved.